Harry potter the return
by ABoyWithAnIdea
Summary: Harry potter has defeated Voldemort, but he hasnt fulfilled his destiny so when he dies at the age of 42 Death sends him back to do what he should have done. Ron/bashing Dumbledore/bashing H/Hr pairing Powerful harry Hermione
1. Harry potter:The return

Chapter One

The repeat

A/N

This one of my first fanfics, just trying something new, will probably be terrible as usual.This story is based on the fact if harry went back in time(I know these are done WAY too much but hey I can write whatever I want). This is an overpowered Harry who accidentally travels back in time, Voldemort is also much more powerful. By the way I don't like Ron so some Ron bashing and Dumbledore Bashing

pairings would probably H/Hr.Harry and Ginny just never made much sense, Who would date someone who looks like their mother?Cmon JkR, well she is a million times better writer so I can't complain

I DON'T own Harry Potter, I would like to.. but I don't.

It was his 42nd Birthday party, just a small group of intimate friends had joined him, but after several small hints they soon departed leaving him be.

How he liked it. The man who lived stood over the Hogwarts castle in the astronomy tower, remembering his school memories.How long ago that was he thought. All his childhood memories with his three best friends, The soft moonlight lightened up the immediate area around him, astronomy was never his favourite subject. Scratch that, up there with History by professor binns it was his worst. After the war, thousands of job offers came up, even the minister of magic but he rejected them all. He never wanted to go into politics and its pure blood bigotry. After the years it had died down to a tolerable level for muggleborns and muggles. All courtesy of him and her Hermione of course.

It was actually all Hermione.

After the war, the magical and mundane parts of Britain were falling apart, even Voldemort's fall had not stopped the attacks from Death eaters and trolls and giants alike. The people who hoped that the end of You-Know-Who would stop the attack's were very wrong,all the death and suffering that occurred. Many muggles and magical alike soon perished at the death eaters hand, the ministry soon susceptible to its will.

Many perished including his his most closest friends such as Ginny.Their relationship failed and gave it up after the Battle of Hogwarts but were still as close as t hey could be.They five (including Neville) fought side by side for the years to come, facing armies of all the evil in the world.

They trained intensely, practicing against enemies and each other alike, reading every book that came to mind. All the books in his vaults were soon ravished of their complex spells, They all soon became much more powerful than any could imagine, surpassing even Dumbledore and Voldermort in their combat abilities. They trained in agility as well, coming much more handy for dodging spells than any protego which needed time and magic from their core to sustain for a long time.Harry though, had prodigal abilities even at their levels, climbing after the years.

He soon learned many arts such as windless magic which was basically magic without a wand at its purest form where it was much more powerful but needed more magical energy. Wands took magic and forced it out on the other side while magic should roam free rather than use it by force. He was also extremely accomplished in both Occlumency and Legilimency. He found out more about blood magic and necromancy as even though they were considered dark he still learnt it.

Harry had never measured but he thought he was around 1500 on Merlin's power scale.In comparison the average witch or wizard was around 300-400 and dumbledore and Voldemort at 1000.

The standings followed on Merlins scale

Muggle=0.

Squib=0. (Filch)

Weak witch or wizard= 150-200. (Peter pettigrew)

Average witch or wizard=300-400. (Cornelius Fudge)

Powerful witch or wizard=700-800. (Amelia Bones, Rufus scrimeagour) etc

Prodigal wizard or witch = 900-1100. (Voldemort, Dumbledore and hermione)etc

World wizard or with=1400-1600. ( strongest wizard in its generation)

The True witch or wizard=2000. (The strongest wizard ever, none had ever been recorded in time)

Soon though, their numbers were peeling off, despite their immense abilities strengths in numbers was also true. 6 months after the battle of Hogwarts Neville was murdered by one in the crowd.Harry had became true friends with Neville after Hogwarts, even closer than Ron after a while who soon became a true idiot. Having each other's back in the war helped as well. Him and Hermione had became the new golden trio as they faced many hardships together and he soon came to trust Neville with his life. Their friendship had been forged by the crucible of war and would often take late at night about their lives and secrets. He was kind and thoughtful about others, often sacrificing his happiness or well being for theirs.

Gone were the days of the nervous Neville he once was and became a man of strength and Wisdom. He was also kinda handsome, both had accustomed to the usual battle scar after their many ambushes and fights they had. He and Neville fought like a team, much like gred and forge in their speech their spells were conducted in a similar manner. He had once called him a brother in all but blood, he swelled with pride after this and he and Harry soon had a quick hug at the prospect of this.

At his death, Harry felt his true powers come into play as he went into a rage at his death, half the country had been destroyed and Harry had made an ancient tornado made of pure raw magic. The army was obliterated in seconds and only his friends and the broken body of Neville remained on the battlefield. Many were stunned by this unseen magic but Harry couldn't have cared less, he had lost a member of the family. After his parents,Sirius Cedric, Ginny and many more than he could count had died because of him.

Soon after this, harry let our pure radiant magic and soon destroyed the remnants of the remaining followers, some wondered as to if he were the next dark lord.If that were true, The world would be at its knees. Harry had became ruthless after this, he frequently used the killing curse at those that he felt deserved it. He felt that the world had taken too much from him, suffering for those with no help.

Only hermione's touch could ever have stopped his rage.

Hermione and her relationship with Ron fell apart, except for harry they had nothing in common.Harry still acknowledged that they gave it a go but it soon fell apart with their constant bickering.Ron kept disrespecting hermione and her beliefs, feeling elves should not receive pay and much more.

How stupid could Ron be?!?!

He had such a wonderful girlfriend with the purest of heart and touch and he threw her away like butter. After a fight harsh, on even their standards about the importance of muggles, they broke up, Hermione abandoned dating and soon fell in love with her career. Ron had enjoyed the glory and the spotlight after the war.

Often going to social parties and interviews and saying _He_ had saved the wizarding world, as in reality he had abandoned them for the food of his mother gave them. Even in the "horcrux hunt" the food hermione made with Harry was soon eaten by him.Rarely getting any of it to themselves, even then he complained of how little food they got and how much of a waste of time the hunt was and soon left in anger with the horcrux.

After this, Hermione broke and sobbed in the night when no one could hear her, she sometimes invited Harry into his bed in a completely platonic way. Enjoying the comfort and warmth he offered her, Harry wished that Hermione would ever acknowledge his feelings for her. Her happiness was all that mattered to him and… if that was with Ron then so be it.

He enjoyed the smile she gave him when he entered the room, she was the only person that stood by him when he most needed it and they would sacrifice their lives for each other.He thought of her often when alone and enjoyed himself with her company. Love that had dwelled in his heart for years now, never letting go to the feelings he held for her. She never once acknowledged if she ever had any feelings for him, so he buried it away and hoped it would one day would go away.At his 42nd year of age he was still waiting for that moment. Her sweet aroma that surrounded her and the softness he felt when he touched her.

If things were different, then maybe they could've been together, but alas time travel is impossible. One could dream.

At the battle of Hogwarts, soon after her and Ron came out of Hogwarts and they had kissed in the chamber,in the midst of the battle he could see them holding hands, not much but it still inferred of their impending relationship.

Harry didn't want to be selfish per se, but it was all the push that he needed as he met Voldemort in the forbidden forest and gave himself up.

Staring at the face of death.

After the last remnants of the war finished she progressed through the broken Ministry as quick as they come with relative ease and was soon up their for the minister.She probably would have got it too.

Then came the events of 6th July 2008.

She was driving home after a hard day at the ministry, campaigning and fighting for elf and goblin rights.It was a dark day on the winter solstice, when a man was drunk driving and hit her car, she died instantly.The great Hermione Granger, fighter for the rights of humans and animals alike. One of the most powerful witches in her time, to die at the hands of a man who had done nothing in his life. To mentally punch Harry in the face, the man had survived with only minor injuries.

Even months after, harry could be seen drunk with bottles of fire whisky in each hand, and by the dozen, the bins crept up and each night was remembering small facts that would've been unnoticeable to most but he still remembered them. Each day passing away from the world, Hermione would have wanted him to live and forget but he couldn't. Even Ron. Her past friend and lover stopped caring after a while.

But not Harry. He still remembered with each beat of his heart.

Part of him had died with her in those fleeting moment of her life.

A few decades had past and he was under the rule of Hogwarts,in respect to Hermione who her best years were spent here dedicated it to be the place of great friendship and learning it once was.How she had wanted it to be. The term had past away and records had been beaten, Slytherin had won again. No one had seemed to mind, House divide was a thing of the past and sitting in other tables were even encouraged, the hall tables were a flock of the flour colors intertwining which gave harry many chuckles trying to pick students from a crowd.

After the term only few teachers remained,him and Luna (deputy head) and various other teachers who had come and gone.

As Harry stood upon the astronomy tower, Luna entered mid thought

"Harry?" She said

Harry, still thinking about hermione didn't answer."Umm, A new quidditch broom came out" she said, remembering his love for quidditch. Instantaneously snapped out of thought" WHAT?!?!" He demanded, then asking about all the small details about it and when he could get it. Even At 42 he still flew regularly.

Luna just stood there with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh.." said Harry as he soon figured out that it was a lie, a friendly scowl was sent her direction which was returned with a gleeful smile.

"What were you thinking about"she asked. "Life" he said briskly.They then stood together just thinking about their past experiences, relishing the others company.

After what felt like days of standing together they soon went to bed, ready for another day.

As Harry had hit the sheets, he soon fell into blissful sleep, once of the few things he enjoyed and made sure he enjoyed every bit of it.He became encompassed In darkness.

On the 6th July, 2:32 AM Harry James Potter had passed away at his 42nd year of age.

Harry found himself in a startlingly white room. Much like Kings cross all those days ago yet he found himself sitting on a chair, he figured that he was probably dead.

Harry shrugged, death didn't scare him. It was inevitable so why should it ?.

After a few minutes (or days he had no idea of the time) a man wearing stylish black jeans and a suit, with thick mop of blond hair and startling blue eyes.He seemed casual as he strolled upon into the room, Well he seemed casual and then he kicked the wall in frustration.

"SERIOUSLY POTTER"

"I have had it with you, 11 times

11 GODDAMN TIMES"

All that casualness soon disappeared as he radiated dark aura.

I Have been with you for the last couple years and

THIS is how you repay me?!? Using his hands to make frustrated gestures

"Umm.. Who are you" said Harry? Slightly scared at this mans action.

"Oh yeah" all of his scary misdemeanour had vanished in an instant

"I'm death"said John.

" friends call me John, you've probably seen me enough so we're probably friends"

"Ok, umm De-John, so your death? The one from the ignotus stories and the three hallows?"

"Yeah that's me, and trust me I will never do that again, now Dumbledork had the elder wand"said John.

Follow me.

We sat in Death/Johns office and he went over his records muttering phrases along the lines of "stupid potions" and "that old cow".

"Sorry but shouldn't I go to the -like afterlife?" Interrupting his thought process.

"Your a ...special case".

How am I special?

Deaths anger soon increased

"You Were supposed to live up to 230, and live a nice life with some Herminy girl, yet you die at the pitiful of 43"

"What the heck am I supposed to do with you? The rules of the creator state that you should go The the afterlife"

" Yet my pay raise is on the line, and I need that moolah" said

You get one more chance, and I swear if you MESS it up like the last times I'll have your head"

"What did I do I'm my last life?" Interested at what had happened previously

Ok your supposed friend Ron kills you twice, once out of jealousy in the triwizard tournament sabotaging your gilly weed supply and the other for another stupid reason.You know your whole friendship was fake right?!? You never wondered why Molly Weasley (saying the names as if it were vermin) couldn't remember the platform after doing it herself and her sons multiple times. Then violating the secrecy by screaming her head off by muggles, Also, you never once wandered why she was so happy to do your shopping but you gave her your vault key. Ron after that he wards off any of your future friends like Luna and longbottom and then he ruins your life for the next couple of years"

Your fist death, I can't blame you as Sirius dropped you as a baby and you hit your head on a brick, second time you died of internal bleeding after being punched in the stomach. Next you got bit in half by a basilisk, which by the way could have easily been stopped. If you just told the ministry, they would have easily figured out it was a basilisk, and placed roosters to flesh out the beast after the cat Norris was petrified. Why didn't he buy mandrake potions instead of brewing them which take ages? Because he didn't want hermione with you and she would've figured it out. The next nine are, twice in the triwizard tournament which was unneedlessly dangerous, including Ron, A fourteen year old against a vicious dragon ain't going to end well, die at the battle in the ministry,

He said counting these off on his fingers.

Hermione was kidnaped once and was crucioed to insanity and death, as she died in your arms your magical core self exploded and you destroyed all of Malfoy manor and 20 kilometers radius.

Well.. you get the point.

Ron is one of the sole reasons for your problems and has manipulated you, stealing your true friends.His jealousy of your money and fame made it very easy for him. Why do you think he was so happy for all the fame and spotlight afterwards?

Harry fumed at this, Why's that?

Dumbledork paid him 50 galleons a month to his account 100 to Molly Weasley plus all the money she stole from you with your vault key and 1000 to himself each month for war and Hogwarts purposes.If you didn't make many friends he would look to you as his saviour and then on he would easily manipulate you for the "Greater good" He said, dripping with sarcasm and obvious annoyance.I wouldn't be surprised if your vault was bare dry as he thought you would die in the forest and steal all the glory for himself

He knew that Riddle would be evil, and instead of putting him into a loving family, he forced and molded him into the new dark lord.Just so HE could get all the glory for himself, He then manipulated you and your parents to use ancient magic to destroy Voldemort.After all that he sent you to the Dursley to make you weak and look to him as the saviour.DO you honestly believe your parents would put you in the Dursleys?!? Where they all hate magic after years of being shown up about it?and never once questioned Dumbledork.Sometimes your incompetence...

He growled.

I'm gonna kill that idiot, You said something about hermione?

"Don't even get me started about her, Your so called Gryffindor Courage and you never once told her how you felt.Dont even let me list the times where you could have once asked her out,She would have definitely responded and would have been happy ever after but NOPE, so goddamn noble.She went with Ron because she was JEALOUS of you

But… but I had a crush on Ginny?

Love potions. Started around fourth year at small increments so you wouldn't be surprised by your sudden full out obsession with her. I mean, what kind of kid dates someone who looks like their mother? I'm not one to judge

Scrunching up his nose at the sound of this.

I mean, even at my standards that's a weird fetish.

You stopped "Loving" her around the horcrux hunt because she wasn't there for your doses and that's why she wanted to be with you.

Harry felt a flood of emotions at this, he could've been with hermione if he had just told her, Harry mentally berated himself multiple times after this. Why are you telling me this?

If you had been with hermione, she would have encouraged you to progress in your life and you would've done great things.Had multiple children, now I'm giving you ONE last chance and if you SCrew it up your going to the afterlife, Now because of your past failures and your stupidity

"—Hey" playfully interrupted Harry

Death waved this off with a shrug of his shoulders"ok, as due to your past failures you get to retain your memories, now all you've got to do is sign this document"

What time would I go back to? Can I save my parents?!

Sorry kid, Your parents death stopped Voldemort and Voldemort would have won otherwise, I'll transport you to the end of third year so you can save Cedric and get your life in order.

A document and a quill and ink suddenly vanished, Harry read it and signed it with the conditions of

For Harry James Potter

-No telling anyone of the afterlife

-Death is allowed to make suggestions and talk to you in life

-Agree to transport back to Harry James Potter to his third year

-Have to kill Tom Riddle

"Sir" harry started "Could hermione retain her memories as well, I just couldn't bare it if I had the only secret"

Fair enough, Death just wanted this over with, I'll give her the memories of her past life and this conversation.

Potter, you better not fail on me.

Harry immediately signed the paper.

 _ **A/N the end, Sorry that it isn't very good I'm not the best writer, any reviews about improvement or story ideas would be immensely helpful for me.Next chapter he will be in third year after saving Sirius black so he can get his life in order.**_

 _ **Thanks.**_


	2. Harry potter the return Chapter two

Chapter 2

Harry Potter the return

A/ _N_

 _Thank you for the follows, any suggestions for the story would be completely appreciated,This chapter is based in the third year after they save Sirius From the dementors kiss.However a few complications arise due to their memories._

 _I haven't read the prisoner of Azkaban recently so some small details, I'll probably get wrong.Warning I'm not very good with love stuff but I'll try_

 _H/Hr Dumbledore bashing and Ron and Ginny bashing_

 _AU_

Please review.

 **Harry immediately signed the paper.**

In a swirl of bright light and nausea, All the events from the years ahead have been rewritten, 1993 is where it stops and the death of countless others can be rewritten. Harry James Potter can do whatever the hell he likes.

Free from the manipulation of Dumbledore and his so called " Greater Good ". The constant manipulations that had destroyed Harry's life, and the constant mothering of Molly Weasley, as if she knew what was best for Harry.

In the hospital wing, two people stood and their other so called friend lay on a bed, suffering from the attack of the grim.

Those two people, had travelled back in time, slowly regaining their memories, but some complications arose in their transference, one majorly important factor that they don't remember is everything in their past life instantly but rather unlock the information after time.

A few seconds later, the two collapsed on the floor..Dumbledore walked in, a wicked grin laid on his mouth wondering if the granger Mudblood had gotten herself killed. He was fascinated at the stroke of luck she had to survive these years.

Slowly opening the Hospital Wing door he saw the two collapsed in a heap, eager to see if they had succeeded, he quickly revived them with a quick non verbal spell.

Slowly the two flickered in and out of consciousness, he left them as they regained their thoughts and left.

Unknown to Albus, the two were feigning their conscious and once he left they immediately got up.

As soon as this happened, Hermione launched herself at Harry which would put a Rugby tackler to shame.

"Hermione" he muttered as he breathed in, his head smelling her hair.He was beyond ecstatic ashe looked at her, lost in the feeling of rejoice and happiness unparalleled to none.Hoping to capture this moment in time as a landmark on his life.The immense love that he felt for her, that had stemmed over the years to a full inferno, increasing with a quick look that he gave her every few seconds.Unbearing to take her eyes off of her.

Hermione was thinking this, a swirl of love and passion filled her heart to the brim, but it was all too confusing, it wasn't like she .. forgot her past memories, but it seemed like something was clouding all of her memories.

All she could remember was the car crash and the instantaneous darkness, but after that, it was blank.

"Um.. are you two all right?"Said the voice in the corner, who had watched the two hug for over a few minutes as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

Both painfully departed, wanting to relish the others touch for longer, as if they were their only source of happiness.

Harry gave a suggestive nod, This she remembered as many times had they had to speak without speaking. The message was clear.

"Don't tell him anything"."We'll talk later"

She breathed a sigh of relief, he remembered as well, her heart overflowed with anger and love as she remembered their conversation of Ginny and Her.

They talked with Ron about what they just did, Faking their friendship with him, inside boiling with anger like a cauldron ready to burst. Saving Sirius and the events that transpired tonight.In mid conversation, Dumbledore entered with a sort of grandiose as he entered.

His eyes twinkled and he wore a sort of grand fatherly smile, as his eyes twinkled, she felt a creeping sensation in her mind, outraged at the fact that Dumbledore had used legilimency, and ON students.Out of pure anger she crushed the probe with full force, which was saying a lot.

Dumbledore winced at this, taking a step back at the sheer power out of her shields, How the heck did she get this powerful, even dumbledore hadn't learned as good as occlumens until 7th year.At third year is was unheard of.Dumbledore strided to make no obvious notice to the other people in the room as if unaffected at these recent changes.This tended to be very difficult indeed as his mind throbbed at the attack.

After filled with lies and deceit in their story, he left, Hermione had a stroke of brilliance, running out of the room leaving two people stunned in the hospital wing.

"Well, I guess she really needed to go" Ron casually joked, a few seconds later. Harry burst out of the room, desperate to see where she had gone.

"What the hell?" ron said to the empty room.

"Hermione, HERMIONE" harry said as she saw him bursting out of the room, "Where are you going?"

Harry I'm going to the dungeons, we can save Lupin as a teacher, if I'm correct Snape told everyone about Lupin so let's go change that. She said in a rapid blur, talking as she ran.

Entering the dungeons, with harry wheazing Behind her

"Bloody hell hermione, slow down"

"I'm not going to SLOW down", we need to do this.

emphasizing on the need.If she should Obliviate snape before she told the whole school about Lupin, then they could have a great Defence against the Art teacher.

Walking in, she obliviated Snape, despite Harry's remarks, about the events of tonight, leaving him startled on the ground as the white light engulfed him stealing his memories about tonight.

"Let's get out of here,we need to talk".

Entering the Gryffindor Common room, saying "memorabilia's" to the portrait they entered the common room, with no one inside and they both took a seat.

Harry, still slightly paranoid casted some muffliato spells and silencio spells around the common room.

Wondering about why they had to come here and what she was going to tell him.

The past hour or so had completely confused him, despite his mind an adult he still felt the effects of the transference and hoped Hermione could explain something to him.

"Harry we need to talk"

A/ _N_

 _I know it's a bit short with something like 1 and a bit thousand words, next chapter will be up shortly_

 _Please review as any suggestions would be very helpful, Thanks_


	3. Harry potter the return Chapter three

A/N

 _This is my story, so I'm not trying to force you to read it._

 _If you don't like it, Your free to leave_

 _Bad shippings, Your free to leave_

 _Bad in general, Your free to leave_

 _Bad grammer, Your free to leave_

 _Any reviews in general are completely accepted if they are in the nature of things I need to improve on storyline, Grammar etc but please refrain from just saying I don't like it.Actually no flames_

 _This is one of my first few FanFiction's so if doesn't meet your criteria or what you expect please feel free to leave to go._

 _Also I'll probably not add horcrux in the story._

 _Anyway onto the story_

The past hour or so confused him, despite his mind an adult he still felt the effects of the transference and hoped Hermione could explain a few things for him.

"Harry we need to talk"

"Harry, I'm so sorry about today, it's just so much has happened, I mean we were both dead. I can remember your conversation with Death, and Tom Riddle is still out there and..."

"Hermione, What is it?"Harry said soothingly, hoping to get Hermione out of her fidgety state, she was beginning to say things in her normal fast pace.

 _However he lost himself just looking deep into her brown eyes, she looked cute as she was explaining things as if harry were a toddler._

 _He just casually nodded as she asked some questions about something that was at the back of the mind as he was just thinking about her.Looking at her red lips and just imagining what he was going to d-_

"Harry, are you even listening to me?"

"Uhh, yeah Hermione, " but his tone gave it away as it soon became obvious he wasn't concentrating.

"I was talking about why I obliviated Snape, keep up Harry" she said in a semi know it all manner. "Remember how good of a teacher he was, he even taught you how to do a patronus in your old timeline. When Voldemort rises again,"

 _In the previous timeline, Harry had convinced her to not fear the name._

"Everyone will be way better at defense" Harry agreed with her.

"We also need to do something about Dumbledore, he used Legilimency on a student, ON A STUDENT."

At this remark, Harry quickly became furious"To believe I trusted that bloody twat" "I SWEAR I'll kill him"

 _Hermione was slightly taken back at this, Harry after the war soon became more in control of his emotions unless he felt something really bad happened, reminiscing to what happened to Neville._

 _The sheer power she felt after it, it was the only time she was every truly scared of Harry. He must have really been good friends with him._

"Harry, do you want to be friends with Ron in this timeline, I know he was a real idiot last time with his greed and jealousy, but we need to protect the timeline and if we're not friends with Ron then something could happen" said Hermione emphasising on the need.

"Hermione, that's not going to happen." Harry stated, it wasnt an invitation to speak for more on the matter and he felt it was the discussion ended.

"Harry, please" she said, begging for him to reconsider."Look, I'm sorry what Ron did previously but you can't Judge people of what they did in the previous timeline.Its, unfair" she simply stated

She proceeded to tell him about the dangers of damaging the timeline but honestly he couldn't care. So many people had died, he thought.Sirius, Lupin, Cedric, Neville, Ginny and Dumbledore(though he wasn't keen to save his anytime soon).

All of that and more he wanted to change, so many peoples lives had been destroyed by Voldemort's mindless followers. Harry felt anger towards the people who had violated his childhood and young adulthood.

Occlumency was both a gift and a curse, it meant his mind was inpenetrable from the likes of Dumbledore and his memory was impeccable and observant. However, all of the deaths he had failed to save would be fresh in his mind. Years later at his age of 42 it wasn't uncommon for him to be screaming in the night. Terrified about the day and the night after that that would follow.

Harry had a few ideas about this timeline that would serve useful though.

"Hermione, do you still have the time turner"

She nodded in agreement, looking for him to carry on with his statement.

"Well, you'll have to give it up to Dumbledore won't you?"

"Harry, where are you going with this?"

"Well, if we can copy the time turner, then we could, you know keep it" he said sheepishly.

"With all the time in the world, we could do anything and it would be really helpful in the future" Harry pleaded, hoping to gain an important thing in the future.Just in case he added some sad puppy eyes for good measure.

"Fine" she said, thrusting her arms into the air in annoyance, "but don't give me those eyes again" in a mock glare.

After saying it, she put them in Harry's outstretched hands, after that he took a deep look into them."Thanks Hermione"

 _I wonder what I'm going to do with these, the few things I'm going to do over the summer and s few goals are_

 _Practise Occlumency shields_

 _Practise spells and need to work out in thidbscrawny body_

 _Visit the Goblins to gain my inheritance_

 _Have a quick chat with Death about a few pressing matters such as what went wrong in the "transference" and why he couldn't remember a few memories._

 _Well with the time turner I'll have all the time I need to practise these things, maybe I'll ask Hermione with these things._

"Harry" Hermione said snapping her fingers in front of her face, come on keep up, breaking him out of his thoughts."Harry, I thought death would visit you often?"

Just then, in mocking convenience, Death appeared.

Harry and Hermione jumped back, startled at this."Ho,ho, how did you teleport past Hogwarts wards" she said, stuttering from the shock of the first time ever seeing him. He was wearing the same things he had when Harry had seen him."Your death?" She muttered, taken back at his casualness."Why don't you have, like a cloak or anything"still not quite believing it.

"Hmph", passing off all of Hermiones remarks,"I wonder when I could join the conversation, great idea with Snape by the way".

Hermione slightly blushed at the praise,Death carried on with his conversation

"There was a slight, how should I put it?, difficulty in your transference.I hadn't done it in many centuries and I might have got a few slight things wrong, so this timeline might have a few changes than the previous one.Because of the great shock and disturbance in the temporal timeline you might notice a few changes, some for good and bad.

Though most are quite interesting and will change a few things up so it won't be as easy as I'd expected.

"What changed?" Harry asked, with a slight hint of a growl.

"Well" Death started off, "I've written all these down so you can remember and for your convenience but some minor things are to be expected".

A scroll of paper appeared in his hands and he gave it to Harry.Harry's eyes darted down the page wondering what had went wrong. They were categorised in a few sections of good, bad and interesting titles.

 _Good:_

 _A few changes in the past and Dumbledore Vanished all the horcrux books, meaning he never found out about the horcruxes and soon became the dark Lord, to not disrupt the timeline in its entirety for years to come. He was given an extra life as a ghost and will ressurect in the fourth year._

 _All of your previous skills such as Occlumency are still active, and Harry has gained one such as the metamorphosis trait which could be handy in the future but don't reveal this to too many people._

 _Sirius, previously was given a trial as It was protested for him to have one and after a magical oath and veritisum they granted him freedom and is currently your magical guardian and it is possible for you to live with him._

 _Bad:_

 _Voldemort's much stronger in the category of a World wizard, with a power level of 1487, rather than a prodigal witch or wizard previously._

 _A few death Eaters are much more powerful than the last including Malfoy and Snape._

 _England is even more pure blood predujice with Muggleborns being treated with more contempt's and less rights than pure or half bloods._

 _Voldemort has a lot more followers early on this time and many are under the influence of him so be cautious about this._

 _Some of your memories have been either forgotten or clouded, mostly in the cast of Granger as some of her soul had been fading away as she had been dead for a long time. All memories of the afterlife have been removed.However the reason for Harry's memories clouded are unknown, but are probably in the case of the transference._

 _Interesting:_

 _You two are now in the Ravenclaw house, but you still have all your friends and everything else, how you'll figure stuff out and what this will change I do not know.Most of your classes are now with Slytherin._

 _Snape will teach Defense against the dark Arts and Moody will teach potions(As supposed Aurors need Potions owl)._

 _Ginny is also in the same year and house as you, not Gryfindor, so all of your houses and common rooms are the same._

 _Signed by_

 _Death_

"Well, this'll be interesting"said Harry, his trademark large smile spreads across his face, brimming with contentment. He couldn't care less that Voldemort was much more powerful this time around, he would deal with it later. He could FINALLY live with Sirius, and he had never been in Azkaban.That also meant that he could live with him, never again would he live with the Dursley's with their cruel treatment and abuse.

He was also a metamorphosis now, he'd definitely have to practise over the summer, he was also previously slightly jealous that tonks (or Nymphadora he called her when he wanted to tease her) could change her appearance. It meant that he could hide his scar whenever he wanted to.

He wondered whether Hermione could come with him over the Summer, he'd probably have to ask her soon. The train was leaving tommorow and her parents were probably expected to be picking her up. They'd probably have to figure some things out over the summer and practise with their abilities over the summer.

He inwardly chuckled at the fact of his teachers face when he did all of his work nearly instantly, and he wanted to approach the twins so they could prank the school some more. He knew they adored the marauders so it would be funny when they realised that they'd been reached by one. Sirius was one and he lived with one and James was his father and the Leader if the group.

Hermione was slightly sad that she had lost some of her memories of the past, she had hoped to find out what it was like in the afterlife.She knew that they had faced some serious tasks in the future but she couldn't stop feeling happy for Harry about Sirius. She hoped that maybe he would invite her over to his new house but she didn't want to get ahead of herself.

After a brief conversation with the three of them, Death disappeared leaving the two to themselves, pondering over the recent developments. Between frequent yawns, they soon headed over to Ravenclaw common room given the riddle

"What is tall when it's young and gets smaller after time"

Muttering "candle" to the portrait and entering, between small breaths of hermione complaining about the lack of security and that anyone smart could stroll in. They saw the common room and what was supposed their peers, Ginny among them giving a flirtatious smile to Harry which was returned with a cold glare.

Between stifled yawns they soon went to bed, ready for the Summer holidays the next day.

A/ **N**

 **This is the end of the chapter, next chapter will be up within the week. Any reviews and suggestions would be heavily appreciated but no flames please.**

 **Next chapter will be about the Summer holidays and probably the one after that it will be the Hogwarts year.**

 **Thanks**


	4. Harry Potter Chapter Four

Fourth Chapter

The Summer holidays

 **A _/N_**

 ** _This chapter will round off the year, with the Summer Holidays starting and what Harry will do in that time with Him trying to accomplish things his mind has set on.Harry is a a 13 year old body with his older self memories so sometimes he can do rash decisions._**

 _ **Also in the seccond chapter I made a major mistake and said Ron was a friend of the two or on friendly matters but I've made up they will** not _**be friends.**

 ** _Thank you for the favourite I'm extremely appreciated, any Reviews will be helpful, especially constructive criticism as I want to be better story writer but please no flames._**

 ** _H/Hr Dumbledore/Ron/Molly Bashing_**

 ** _Harry!Powerful_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter but, sadly I do not._**

 ** _Thanks..._**

 _Ready for the Summer Holidays Next year_

Harry was met with dreams that had never really left him, glimpses of the memories of when Hermione, Neville and countless others had met their demise. Every time he felt guilty for their deaths, his brain racking every opportunity or steps he could have taken so that they could've survived longer. After a night of screams, yet no one had noticed as, from the end of 7th year and onwards, casted wandless spells to make sure he was ignored. Not wanting to awake anyone nearby with his usual fits of screaming.

Unlike the days before him, once he awoke, he mentally berated himself for this, they were alive again, all of those people he thought he would never see again. Usually, after these nightmares he would be moody and rejectful, but he had a smile on his face as he went down to the great hall for breakfast, not seeing Hermione at the entrance he waited a few minutes until he continued by himself.

It took a few minutes to adjust himself to the great hall, the Ravenclaw common room was actually much closer than he thought it would be. Once he sat down at the table he engaged in friendly remarks with his classmates. After all he would be with them in classes for the next few years so he would try and be on their side this time, Harry still remembered the goblet of fire and his so called "friends" turned their backs on him.

Weirdly, these remarks were ignored by the others and some even gave him cold glares. meanwhile his eyes scanned for Hermione and Luna, disappointed at not seeing either of them at their normal seats he sat down on his own.

Harry just figured that he wasn't very popular here and, if he was honest with himself didn't bother him whatsoever.

He helped himself to small servings of baked beans and toast, feeling rather small sense of nostalgic at being here again. All the banners where he remembered them to be, and the teachers table. His eyes scanned the table, feeling slight anger when his eyes glazed over some, Dumbledore and Snape in particular.

Dumbledore, as usual was wearing his grandfatherly smile and his tinkle in his eyes was working overtime.

He was slightly worried, halfway through his meal when Hermione hadn't showed up. She was known for being up early, even in training in their past life, Harry could never get up as early as her.If she was any later she could miss the train which would leave in a few hours. Harry had a sense of when things were out of the ordinary, and now his sense were flaring up.

Just as he nearly finished his meal, he heard her soothing voice" Harry, sorry I'm late" she took a seat next to him, only when Harry looked up at her face did Harry feel anger.

On her face there were a few marks, some which looked awfully like fist marks. An array of blue and black marks were spread across his hermiones face, only later would he realise he said "his hermione"

The effect was instantaneous.

Anyone in the vicinity of 10 feet could feel the air turn cold around them, those nearest in the few feet could feel the raw magic emanating from Harry lash out, destroying cups and a few plates.

His aura turned thick with laces of darkness as he contemplated this, those in Ravenclaw wore a disbelieved look at this obvious display of power.

"Hermione, I swear I will kill anyone who did this to you" anger fuming inside of him, his older self demanding to take control of his emotions but failing rather miserably. His thirteen year old self had won that conflict at seeing a love one in such pain it overruled all logical reasoning.

"Harry, please not here" she pleaded, trying not to make a scene and attract more attention, despite her intentions nearly all eyes were on Harry and even some of the teachers who were ready to react if anything got too out of hand. Most weren't wanting to interfere for further repercussions, Harry looked like he wanted to kill which couldn't be closer to the truth

Aware of the attention he was getting, he used Occlumency to gain control of his emotions. He had used similar things in the past whenever his emotions were trying to take hold of him, locking the deaths of his friends in his basement of his mind palace that he had created. His 13 year old self wanting to lash out in anger of whoever did this to Hermione. The obvious cruel treatment she had just suffered from the female Ravenclaws burned into Harry's memories, after a few minutes of dead silence.

Hermione stood there, mixed with anger and dread at how Harry had been reacting. Those awful Ravenclaws had played a prank on her in the showers making her trip and then gave her even more abuse. She figured she was an outcast in the group.

In a moment Harry stormed off out of the great hall, destroying the cups and plates as he stormed off and Hermione chased him down not wanting her friend to get into even bigger trouble.

Harry and Hermione stormed off out of the great hall leaving everyone in silence.

 **Narrator P.O.V**

Harry and Hermione has stormed off, what was even more disturbing was the poorly concealed faces of glee at the distress this had caused Hermione. Cho Chang was among this crowd, hating the mud blood with her hearts content.

After a few seconds the students were knocked out of their trance, and they began to notice the trail of destruction that laid in Harry's wake. Cups, plates and cutlery had exploded into several pieces leaving the great hall in a mess. With a few overpowered reparos by the teachers the property of the great hall was fixed.

But not the mood.

Only distinct whispers that flooded over the great hall in a wave of rumours of what had happened and who had done it. The main name constantly propping up was none other than Cho Chang. Despite the obvious bullying demonstrated, the teachers sat by not wanting to ruin their reputation with the students. Others whom had terrible reputations such as Snape felt no compelling nature to _help_ those in need.

In reality snape was inwardly smiling at the breakfasts events, gleeful at the fate the mudblood and his archnemises son had received over the past few years.

Over the past years Harry was sorted into Ravenclaw, a massive shock to the school who had thought their saviour would be a Gryfindor. What more the Potters never had anyone outside of Gryfindor making Harry an automatic outcast from both Gryfindor and Ravenclaw.

Over the years he had made a few friends but those were bullied and too scared to meet Harry anymore. The only one who stuck with him was Hermione out of the disappointment of Ravenclaw and Dumbledore who wanted to isolate the boy. This also made her an outcast, after the obvious attempts at isolation Harry stuck to himself in class and in the Ravenclaw room. After a few years his confidence had dissipated into something less than the Neville boy.

What Snape took great pleasure in was his constant cowering over himself, if only _potter's dad_ could see him now. These thoughts led him to smile, a rare occurrence except for his fantasies of him and Evans. It certainly creeped out the students who was used to see an angry Snape.

A _happy Snape_ was unheard of, yellow teeth and swollen gums just made the whole thing even worse. The boy wasn't very intelligent for a Ravenclaw nor magically powered.

Oh how wrong he was at that moment.

Over the years Harry had told of his stories he had achieved only to be scoffed at for his achievements. Some had even heard he had killed a _basilisk or even some dementors._

Even after what Snape had thought of a pitiful attempt to gather attention from the arrogant boy he still seemed to be amazed at what shite the boy could come up with.

The boy had got less than mediocre marks at his end of year tests and the know-it-all friend had stopped injecting anwsers when ever she though about it. _So how could they ever do the things they said._ He thought to himself.

He had thought them defended against the dark arts with that red haired girl and thought they to be absolute trash at the delicate art. Often picking on Harry for duels he always gained pleasure in the punishments Harry endured often bone breaking curses or a lesser pain curse, often what he endured from his father but normally much worse.

Still bitter at the boys father he loved every moment of the pain he had to endure, it reminded himself of him when he was at school. Having to endure the looks of lust the girls gave him or the fact his eyes were always in his lily. Stealing her from him,

Who would honestly want to be with _him._ Over the years if his school he had multiple fantasies, of killing James _potter._ Dumbledore has said nothing of the punishments he gave Harry, often not hearing about them whatsoever due to his half blood status.

Rules were also put in place recently so a mudblood can't accuse a pure blood of any actions that discriminated them meaning free rein of torture of spell practise to use.

His protege Malfoy was also like him, loving every moment of the potter boy and mudblood had to endure. But what had surprised him most was the thick aura that emnated off Harry, more so than himself but he wrote it off as accidental magic.

What he didn't know was the fact that the potter boy was _controlling_ his aura to not show off all of his power.

Malfoy and Ron were surprisingly good friends, both lusting for power that they thought they had deserved. Ron was only in Gryfindor was his lazinesss to _get_ that power while ordering others to do it. His brashness was the main decider and over the school years he became the main school bully, often claiming of ridiculous tasks he had done.

What's more that everyone believed him, often telling of how he beat trolls and saved the world from Voldemort with the philosopher stone. Snape knew for a _fact_ that Dumbledore had narrowly done it, at the last moment and argued over the flames of what to do with the stone.

Albus wanted to keep it for the gold and power it offered him, stronger than any wizards alive while the Flamels thought it would be right to destroy it. After a long heated discussion the Flamels won that day claiming their ownership and storming out of the castle . It was safe to say Albus lost a old friend that day. What many people didn't know was that he was a Slytherin with his brother in all but blood brother Grindelwald. Many history books skived over that fact thinking the leader of the light was a _slytherin._ Many should have noticed that Albus was the obvious slytherin with his ambition of the deathly hallows and his obsession with becoming the strongest wizard.

 ** _Harry's P.O.V_**

"Harry, Harry wait up" pleaded Hermione who was panting from the long run they had done, on the outskirts of the Forbidden house did they sit.

Harry's body, not used to the amount of exercise was also panting and they both slumped down on the thick patch of grass.

"Harry, say something" asked Hermione.

After along sigh that indicated he was going to speak he said "Hermione, they hit you, and for that I'll never say sorry, did you notice the teachers did absolutely nothing at this and the greasy git had the audacity to smile at this" shaking in disgust at the memories of the smile and the horrible yellow teeth and the swollen gu—

"Hellooo??, Harry"said Hermione in a sing along voice in attempt that eased the mood, horrified from the face harry was making. She guessed he was thinking about some pretty disgusting things.

"Yeah yeah sorry, just slightly off guard right now"

"Harry, you will never need to apologise to me" said Hermione solemnly sincere.

"Really?" Harry said, his voice was obviously laced with mischievnous and a slight shine in his eyes.

"Prat" she said while sending a mocking look at Harry.

"Owww." Harry fake whimpered, and collapsed on the forest as if he had taken serious injury.

It went on like this for a few minutes pulling jokes but Harry knew it couldn't last, bigger topics needed to be mentioned. Hermione pulled a serious face and said

"Though Harry, seriously you can't go off like that every time something like this happens. I can fend for myself you know"

Harry just say there, thinking his mind in two conflicts. One between his thirteen year old side saying to disregard this and stand up for Hermione every time while his more, mature side to say she needs her space.

"Harry, did you really mean what you said back there" indicating to the weird place they met Death.

"You know, when you said you liked me for a long time" she said, her cheeks tinging with a massive blush at her cheeks .

Harry then answered with no hesitation whatsoever. But it wasn't with words but a kiss.

The lack of smoothness indicated that he was a beginner but the raw amount of emotion behind it gave it an energetic boost. Once he turned over and pressed his lips to hers he felt the smoothness of her lips. He felt like he was in paradise, relishing the emotions he had felt for so long.

It was like a ballon, pumped up and then popped storming high in the sky. After a moment of confusion on Hermiones part she returned the kiss with equal force, loving every moment. Their hands intertwined while their tongues dominated for entrance. The battle was soon won, none wanting it to go on any longer and they felt the thoughts and feelings they had felt for each other.

Love.

After a few minutes of continuous kissing, the time passed away in what felt like hours but only seconds with Harry wanting to capture this moment in time and live it through his life. Just feeling his lips against hers gave a sense of euphoria as it happened. He then remembered that all good things came to an end,

Hermione slowly pulled away, making it obvious she wanted to continue. She had her fair share of kisses but never one with that kind of emotion or power behind it but knew if she carried on any longer then there would be no going back.

Harry cursed inwardly at the person who made that phrase, and just stared at the lips he was just pressing against moments ago. He wanted nothing more to continue but knew he had to go on .

Both had been mesmerised with the kiss, a few moments later Hermione muttered "cmon Harry, we need to get going or we're going to miss the train".

Without another word and Harry's senses of anger gone away she flourished into the common room with happiness all over her face. While Harry was just still sitting there remembering that moment of the kiss, he knew he had to leave.

With great reluctance Harry entered Hogwarts only to find a surprise waiting in the common room.

As Hermione had left first she entered first and had answered the riddle the statue had given

 _What has four walls but no ro-_

 _Mushroom_

 _she said without even a thought leaving the statue there with an unaudible whisper of_

 _"I don't even know why I bother anymore"_

What lay on the other side of the statue greatly confused her as there were girls around five ,one included was Cho Chang who looked seething in anger.

"Filthy Mudblood, how dare you disgrace the Ravenclaw name, Flitwick gave us detentions next year for a week. Go right now and make something up, I don't care just go now" shouting at Hermione.

Hermione just ignored them, unintimidated, and tried to walk past them until a foot was struck from a member of the crowd and she tripped onto the floor.

The smile she had disappeared leaving no trace of its existence. She reached to her wand in self defence as she was trained to,

"My wand, oh dammit it's gone" she whimpered sad to leave her 10 inch dragon heartstring core behind, but soon remembered she could probably get it again if no one had got it. But it still meant she had only wandless and muggle magic to fight these girls. Harry was much more proficient in these subjects than she was but she could still be considered at least very good with these subjects. These girls, from what she could remember weren't skilled in magic but had the advantage of size and numbers.

Just as she was trained, she scoured the 'enemy'

for any easy targets and spotted a girl who looked out of place and afraid to be there. Just for that she would go easy on her, she resumed into her "tai chin " formation, keeping her body as narrow as possible to keep any spells from hitting her. With the grace of an angel and speed of the hyena she sent a wandless stupefy at the girl and she was knocked down.

One down. Four to go.

The others just gaped at the obvious show of power from someone they considered "weak" and just stood there. Hermione could have taken them all down in that moment, but wanted to show no mercy to stop any bullying down the line. The three with very delayed reactions took their wands out.

"STUPEFY" shouted Cho, an overpowered stunner with poor aim missed Hermione by at least a foot of not more. Hermione just smirked, and stood there waiting for more.

The attention in the common room had turned to them, waiting for the usual granger mudblood get beaten up was stunned at her boldness and said nothing. The message was clear from what she'd done. They were beneath her. Now nearly all ravenclaws sat back ready for a massacre of the granger who had disrespected Cho.

Now though, slight glances showed the confidence the granger girl was showing, _without_ a wand had stunned one. Now though, she just stood there.

Barrages of stunners and hexes flew at Granger, some borderline dark mostly sent from Cho while the other ones sent lighter weaker curses.

Hermione dodges all of them. With ease. Not holding her skill back she dodged all of them. With the delicacy of a snake she used her body like a ninja dodging all. She then took one step forward, some were feeling uneasy at her cockiness but the barrage of spells just kept coming.

The common room was left in silence except for the words for the curses as the granger mudblood dodged them all with ease. All eyes turned on the majesty with the moves she produced, using her body in more ways many thought possible without firing a single spell from her wand.

None of the crowd noticed she wasn't holding one except from the attackers.

With each few seconds she took a step forward, many thought it would be easier with a bigger target but they were wrong. Granger just dodged them with a massive inward smirk at the reactions of the attackers. With each step they faltered, their spells becoming more desperate at their oncoming doom. Most missed and the occasional accurate ones she dodged. She wasn't holding back her power, if she used wandless magic they would be down within seconds.

But where was the fun with that?

She was a few feet from the attackers now, the whole scene lasting less than a minute but the effect was clear, no one messes with Granger. She was getting slightly bored and she strook with the power of a lion. Using several techniques she had learned with Harry and Neville in the previous timeline from a kung Fu expert if ever they needed it. One move with the swiftness of a master took them both down.

3 down, two to go.

Cho and another more bigger seventh year we're both casting dark spells, some which could be fatal had a renewed determination.

Cho, out of pure frustration raised her fist and tried to punch Hermione, hoping for a swift uppercut to the jaw. Key word was tried.

"Wrong move" she said, unaudible to anyone except cho and herself. Cho's smile faltered but carried on anyway, Hermione batted the arm away and struck her head down and slammed it with a move of her knee.

The noise was crunching as she collapsed in a fit of agony and blood, howling in pain. Her nose had definitely been broken by the force and the seventh year gave an undignified "Squeek" and fainted on the floor worried by the sight of blood.

The whole situation had been finished in a few moments and Hermione had a calm look in her eyes. Pretty good for a thirteen year old she

thought.

After giving a mock bow to the audience who just sat there, mesmerised by the performance Harry had entered.

 **Harry's P.O.V**

He muttered the riddles answer and walked in to see five girls sprawled out on the floor, the common room in complete silence.

"Sheesh, better not get on her bed side" muttered Harry but loud enough for the common room to hear. Few smirks were returned at the comment and the tensions gradually eased but many cast a ware look on the girl who had left leaving a wake of destruction.

Rumours of the fight had sped across the school quicker then any thought possible and some were in awe of the Granger mudblood skills. They denied it of course, only the rumour of a mudblood having more skills than a pureblood was cast away. Witnesses said it happened but purebloods wanted to keep their fearless reputation. It was a rare moment when the true scene was more incredible than the rumour as it skipped over the wandlesss magic but had a large effect nonetheless.

The ones involved faced no repercussions except from a detention due to their social status but their reputations would be ruined.

The teachers knew what had happened, those most shocked included Dumbledore and Snape who thought Granger was incapable of anything from previous experiences.

The next few hours had sped quickly with Harry appeasing Hermione and then they packed and left on the train feeling small sense of sadness leaving.The two were happy as they could see people they had died again, Serius and Hermione's parents had both died at the hands of Voldemort's followers and Sirius was Harry's magical guardian as he was never convicted to Azkaban. Both couldn't wait to meet them again and a Summer of opportunities awaited.

 ** _This is the end of this chapter, with the next one being about the Summer Holidays and going into fourth year._**

 ** _This is my longest chapter yet at around four thousand words and sorry for not posting in the last couple of weeks had a few things to do._**

 ** _I accept I may not be a good writer but please review as constructive criticism is ALWAYS helpful as I always want to improve writing. I have story ideas for the future but any and all are welcome. No flames please._**

 ** _Next chapter will be posted in a bit_**

 ** _Thank you and Please Review_**


	5. Harry Potter the return chapter five

**_Harry Potter The Return Chapter Five_**

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _First off Disclaimer: I don't own The Harry Potter series and JK Rowling is a million times better writer than I am._**

 ** _Please Read and Review thank you for the support, if you don't like the series don't read and I accept I may not be a good writer please as I haven't had much experience so give me a bit of time._**

 ** _RR_**

 ** _""Speech_**

 ** _*thought/ telepathetic messages*_**

 ** _#Parsel Tongue#_**

5 pounds = 1G

Harry and Hermione were cuddling on the train seats, they weren't particularly comfortable on the seats which had only resembled chair form due to magic.

Soon though, their happiness was interrupted inevitably by the three slytherins. Malfoy, followed by Crabbe and Goyle strolled into their compartment,

"Hey Mudblood, _Potter_ I can smell the stink from here," Malfoy said, hoping to get a rise out of _Potter._

Normally this would get some kind of provocation at him, maybe even a fist which would be _perfect. Father would destroy potter if he did that_

But, _now_ Malfoy could swear they were, well _dozing off_ at him. They just, ignored him. Harry and Hermione were just talking pretending that he wasn't there. Meanwhile Malfoys cheeks became redder and redder as he was continually ignored.

Then he broke.

How dare you ignore the scion of the noble House Of Malfoy, I demand respect" scathed Malfoy, fuming at their lack of response.

Harry was now talking about the weather.

If one were paying close attention, a flicker of a smile appeared on Hermiones face.

Malfoy, unsure of what to do, just taunted my them even more and then became disappointed at their reaction, Harry was finding this really amusing but thought he needed to intervene, *but then again, did he need to?, it was just funny, nah Hermione will get annoyed* and with that final thought Harry just gave a small flick of his hand and their group was silenced with a quick spell and flung out of the room

Harry then proceeded to hex them silently, with some very _irritating_ hexes in some very _private_ places. They soon scuttled away like rats into their compartments.

Hermione was awoken from her slumber and felt the usage of magic around them,

"Harry, how long did you hex them for" muttered Hermione being slightly annoyed and amused. Mostly amused.

"Oh, I don't know, around a month or so" putting a mischievous smile that would make Sirius Black proud.

"Ohh, Harry that would last the entire holiday" said Hermione, her smirk now entirely visible which Harry gave a triumphant smile.

"They deserved it, and more"

Hermione couldn't find any arguement and just let them rest in their comfortable silence.

"You know Hermione, we could apparate out of here and save us a lot of time"

"Harry, after decades of time spending around me, you'd think that you'd remember you can't teleport in or out of hogwarts wards. Those wards apply to the trains as well. Why don't you think death eaters just apparate here in the earlier years?".

Harry wore a triumphant smile, "That's where you're wrong, those wards only take a lot of magical power to leave and what's thought possible and so they _label_ it impossible. I haven't done it yet but I figured it out a few years ago (well years in their future in this case) and you need enough power to override the people who put it in".

"Really, I've never heard of that" Hermione said more intriguied than anything.

"Ahh well, after you died, I had to, you know, research stuff on my own. It was actually quite good for me, I got tons of stuff from that, even became an animagus from that" he said rather sheepishly.

There was only a few ways to put the look on Hermiones face. Shocked was one of them. Harry snorted at the sight, he would have never thought he would see a _shocked_ Hermione Jean Granger.

"Animagus?" Said Hermione, knowing that wasn't one of the things they had accomplished on the run because of their never being enough time. Particularly Harry who had wanted to learn something special to bring his parents and Sirius together as he never knew them.

"Which one did you get?" Said Hermione nearly begging for the answer.

"I shall remain silent for the time being" said Harry, imatating Dumbledores voice.

"Prat" while sending a mocking glare his way. Hermione made a mental note to achieve this later, quite litterally with her mind palace putting it on her _notes section._

 **Change P.O.V UnKnown**

Time then passed for the couple, in their room was three presences yet one was invisible unnoticed for the time being. This one emnated an aura noticeable by all but recognisable by none. The aura was dark, not like the one Voldemort or death had but this one was as dark as the mid night sky, one that resembled largely of a black hole.

Those scientific space things were actually manifestations of his auras and the power off of it, literally sucking the light out. For the time being would it remain unnoticed, it had never directly involved in mortal affairs as the disasters were to great. But time travelers, that was different. That was his domain and he could control parts of it.

Those who came and go rarely effected the time equilibrium as much as those two and some _intervention_ was deemed necessary by the fates as to not send the universe into pending doom. To interfere directly was against the creators rule, but he could control parts as it was his domain.

This was evident as he had controlled parts of the memory Granger and Harry had gotten as they would reveal some, uh _special_ secrets about his interferences. If those had got out the consequences would be rather _dire,_ the magical power emnated from the two was something noticeable, much larger than most in the world.

Not compareable to his own, which was beyond any true wizard or witch but it had grown in the outcome of both cores and souls being joined and then halved. Meaning both had both personalities combined with mature and young tendencies. Due to their age magical core would then expand over their magical maturity meaning it would double or triple than their previous timelines one. This was an unknown side effect that wouldn't be revealed until much later.

The train had stopped many hours later and meant kisses given, Sirius and Hermione's parents stood ready to collect the children. Both had exited hand in hand both giving a massive smirks to their perspective guardians.

Sirius but couldn't help notice that small gesture and figured that things had escalated. That dog, James son was maybe a Lady's man after all. He shouldnt expect anything less from James son and Sirius blacks guardian he thought rather proudly to himself.

He couldn't help but notice the change in how young Harry held himself, with much more confidence and alertness than what he had seen earlier.

He was scared that bullying had gone on his school against him, Sirius held no qualms with Harry being in Ravenclaw knowing the hat wanted to put lily in Ravenclaw for her knowledge. He knew it came as a shock to many but he wasn't surprised, when Harry was young he loved to read devouring all of them.

He was slightly worried back then as he had never enjoyed quidditch unlike James but possessed all of his physical qualities. He figured that he acted like lily but looked like James. Probably the best combination he thought to himself.

Harry gave him a quick look and engulfed him with a hug that would make Hagfid proud, Sirius was suprised by this act,knowing his relations with his son and made this more weird than usual "Hey pup, what's wrong? Has anything gone wrong at all"

 _Oh yes, I came back from the future from where your dead and I've come back here because Death wanted me too, oh and I died to._ But rather than giving Sirius a quick premature death he said "Nah its all good, I'm holding down the fort" in an easing voice.

This act didn't go unnoticed by those surrounding, suprised by the sudden gesture and parents slightly jealous at the with comforting gesture they soon left the platform. Kids wearing looks of disgust and surprise, most had heard the relations between both were strained at best.

 ** _Sirius P.O.V_**

"Hey, kiddo we gotta leave, I need to meet Lupin for the full moon antidote administration"

Harry had just made plans to meet Hermione at Gringotts in a few days, promised to correspond by owl frequently and given each other a kiss on the cheek which gave both blushes and Sirius a mischievous smile.

"Harry, leave your Girlfriend we need to go," with that Harry took his hand and a _crack_ and they had arrived at Potter manor. Sirius was slightly worried at his godsons behaviour, if he was honest to himself Harry was slightly introverted and rarely made friends.

Hermione being his best and sole friend, Sirius knew they didnt have the _best_ reputation at Hogwarts. From what teachers said they weren't that magically powerful but both were very smart.

Both hated quidditch, something Sirius found suprising due to the obsessive love he and James shared in their School days. _This_ Harry had a certain, swagger or personality change that gave the thought of someone in high presence.

He felt quite a sad look when he looked into those Emerald green eyes and saw sadness that was too old for its supposed youth.

 _He had no idea,_ harry had been slightly monitoring Sirius thoughts and saw what he acted like in his previous life to not arouse suspicion, he would tell Sirius about his, uh _situation_ but not now, only when the time was right.

He had learnt most and stored it into his memory palace, he wasn't going to act like his old self.From what he could gather he lacked confidence and hated quidditch but loved books, much like his mother Lily. He _downloaded_ for lack of a better word of the potter manor layout and stored any other information to look at for later use.

What Harry had discovered in his old timeline, was that he could keep half a mind open and sort through is mind palace while he was asleep and it seemed vital a lot of this time, formulating plans with the free time.

"Hey Padfoot, can we go to Gringotts" Harry sounded uninterested but was quite keen, he needed a new wand as he couldn't find his old one which was stuck _in god knows where_. In his old life the _old codger Dumbledore_ had forgotten to mention that he was heir to many noble Families and was rich beyond imagination.

 _Padfoot I hadn't told him that._ Sirius had only raised an eyebrow but the message was clear.

 _Damn, I got to watch myself there, "_ uh , well I read some books and apparently my dad called you that and some group called the marauders" he said rather sheepishly replicating the act of his past self.

Sirius knew for a fact that he kept no diaries here but they were at potters vault but didn't mention that.

 _I really shouldn't expose myself like that,_ Harry mentally scolded himself.

"Pup, If you get changed you can show me some stuff you learned at school" quite happy to bond with his _new godson_

Harry was quite happy to bond with his godfather and quickly accepted into an acceptable sport equipment. He noticed that while old Harry wasn't stylish in the sense he had many clothes for different occasions.

Eyeing the morbid dress clothes in his room and set it on incendiary, _hopefully I would never to need that again._

A few minutes later Harry and Sirius arrived at the quidditch rounds, Harry had made sure to conjure up a fake looking wand as he had lost his real one, he was sure wandless would suffice.

"Quick prank duel?" Suggested Sirius

"Yeah sure"

They had walked away from each other until 20 metres apart, the regular distance for practise duelong bh the ICM.

They got into appropriate stances and bowed to each other, Sirius gave a grin while Harry remained motionless, ready for battle.

Sirius gave a purposefully slow tickling hex to test his guard.

Harry just raised his eyebrows and batted it away with a slash of his wand putting more magical raw energy into the spell to dissipate it unaware that he had just used magic not taught until 6th year.

Sirius hadn't noticed thinking he had dodged it and sent progressively harder spells at Harry. _Harry had never lasted this long, heck he barely lasted 10 seconds._

 **Harrys P.O.V**

He had bowed to Sirius and had began duelling, years of practise had told him that who the first strike would be cast from. Amateurs looked at these wand while experts looked at the face aware for any slight movements.

A few minutes had passed and progressively harder spells had been barraged at him, while Harry hadn't sent a single spell. Harry knew Sirius wasn't trying his best yet it still brought a true smile to his face at his frustration.

Harry debates whether he should try his best at the prank duel or purposely lose, his logic and pride fought yet his pride won and he wasn't going to at least _purposefully_ lose at the duel.

Sirius with each missed spell had brang more frustration and surprise, his spells entering the realms of stunners and hexes.

Harry dodged each with the grace of an angel and with paticular ease and yet shown his full attention had not been applied and not even using his _wand_ and just dodged, to be fair he had slightly cheated.

Each rare spell that hit should have done damage to the wizard in question but a lost art of magic had given him the ability to overpower the ability to negate danger with raw magical power. It was much like imperio curse and one with true willpower wouldn't be effected. He had also used legilimency on him to know his future moves, an advantage that had come handy in previous duels.

Harry's qualms with using these unfair advantages to his opponents were broken at the lack of fair play the death eaters had shown him so why should he?

Harry, flourished his fake _wand_ and sent a barrage of overpowered prank spells such as the tickling and laughing charm which sent Sirius into fits of giggles.

"HA H-harr HA HE THA- HE HE WAS HE HA HA GOO- HHA"

Harry then sent the counters and the laughter soon died off, pleased at the effect it was having on Sirius.

"Harry, when, no how did you learn that" after a few moments of bewilderment, "it was bloody brilliant" he said with sheer pride.

 _He's certainly much different than he was in the last school year, I wonder what had changed._

James would be proud"

That had brought a moment of warmth to Harry's heart, content with being compared to his father that he had knew nothing about.

"Meh, it's nothing, beginners luck probably"

"Harry, never downplay your abilities that was better than most adults who had never learnt blocking but used the much more ineffective protego"

"Another perhaps?" Inquired Harry, ready for another.

"Let a man rest Harry, God knows I'll need it " replied Sirius laughing at the remark, though he wouldnt tell Harry, he was magically drained from the last battle casting hundred of curses.

For the rest of the day, and night, Harry had investigated the potter manor library or exchanging letters to Hermione. The only time he came down was for dinner, on which he was still accompanied by a book, books like _The Magical arts of Occlumency or its brother The Long Lost Art of legilimency or even Spells lost throughout the ages which were all books owned by the potter family, As the head he could read and duplicate these if he wanted to. Most of the information he had mastered yet few facts were handy, he wished he had this kind of knowledge in the last war. He probably could have saved a lot of people that way._

Harry smirked at the reaction Hermione would give at the library, which was at least 3 times larger than Hogwarts which was, by itself pretty impressive. Harry being the scion, he was also aloud to visit the restricted section which held gruesome books with forgotten curses.

Over the course of the night, Harry had pretty much learnt that most of the wizarding world was messed up. More so than the last and that was really saying something.

Over the few uninteresting law books Harry covered, he found out that Wizarding was very very predujice on muggles and muggle born witches or wizard pretty much favouring purebloods and half bloods over muggle borns on whatever charge.

In Harry's plans, this was quite damning and he would have to work hard to change the wizarding views on blood status. In the middle of his thought did Hegwig fly down.

"Oww, hedwig stop"

Between the picking of his fingers hedwig had dropped the letter and had found his arm a handy place to sit on nuzzling into harry's arm.

 ** _Dear Harry_**

 _I think you know I can't say much on this letter but can we go to Gringotts together. I need to get a new wand as I left it in You-Know-Where and I can't be seen without one, can we go, say tommorow?_

 _Love Hermione Jean Granger_

Harry quickly scribbled a response and sent it off to Hermione obviously expecting, he had plans and this was stage one.

 _* The Next Day *_

 _"Harry, Harry get up we're going to Gringotts"_

 _"Meh, gimme an hour I need my rest Sirius"_

Harry grumbled a few responses and proceeded to get up, not knowing why they had to get up at this ungodly hour. I mean Gringotts won't exactly close down so what's the rush?

 ** _Sirius P.O.V_**

Unknowingly, Sirius had been watching Harry with a watchful eye. His behaviour seemed, _off, it was like_

well, he was a new person. His whole demeanour was off, he liked this new Harry, a new improved one. His small behaviour traits had vanished, jokes he hadn't recognised instantly nor the fact that he always had waken at at least 5am, it was 9am now.

Sirius best guess was that he had changed over the summer, but he had a suspicion that h-

"G'morning Siri" said Harry, stumbling down the marble stairs with obvious fatigue.

"Come on Harry, Hermiones waiting and she might get angry" Letting the threat stir on its own, never experienced the famous Jean Granger rant.

Harry's eyes slowly opened at the threat and then, as if comically hurried throughout his daily tasks with ease.

In less than ten minutes had Harry dressed, brushed his teeth, had a massive breakfast and combed his hair (which was no easy task!).

DIAGON ALLY

He dropped the flop powder and heroically trampled onto Hermione while he fell out of the floo station.

"Oops sorryy Mione".

The other parents including Sirius and Hermione's parents just smirked at his antics and they followed them to Gringottts.

Dan Granger marvelled at DIAGON Alley and it's magic, just gaping at the scenes before before cold stares were returned, his obvious demeanour indicated he was probably a muggle.

Hermione practically skipped over to Gringotts and approached the nearest teller in Gobblyedook.

 _Stupid humans, lll show them respect, they can stick it up there a-_ muttered the nearest goblin to his supervisor.

 _My kind can be quite, persistent, in their daily_

 _travels, I apologise for the future inconvenience they may cause May your vaults flourish with gold._ Stated Hermione knowing goblins had to be given respect in gobblyedook.

The teller SilverFang gaped at her, never even dreaming of a wizard address in him with respect let alone his own native language.

 _May I request a_ _ **Inhertience test** and visit my vaults at the nearest convenience _stated Harry, impressing SilverFang with his fluent language. Harry had no idea of the Houses he were heir to, apparently stealing from a secure vault and riding out on a dragon didn't put you in their good graces.

"Very well Mr Potter, the Inheritence test involves placing a drop of your blood into a magical piece of parchment. Once done the vaults you would have inherited by blood and magic will appear and what side of your family you had gotten it from."

Harry then pricked his finger and let the few droplets of blood splatter onto the sheet and the names and information began to appear.

He had never expected this many.

 ** _Name : Harry James Charlus Potter_**

 ** _Parents : James Potter and Lily Potter_**

 ** _Grandparents : Charlus Potter and Dores Potter_**

 ** _Inheritance : (rounded to the nearest gallion)_**

 ** _The ancient and Noble house Potter_**

 ** _Descendant : Harry James Potter_**

 ** _Family Vault : 18_**

 ** _Trust Vault : 8175_**

 ** _Heirloom Vault : 19_**

 ** _Inherited by James Potter_**

 ** _Status : Father_**

 ** _Estimated Value : 782 618 817G_**

 ** _Money : 684 927 618G_**

 ** _Heirlooms and Artifacts : 097 691 199G_**

 ** _Wizenamgot seat 1_**

 ** _Properties :_**

 ** _Godrick Hollow_**

 ** _Potter Manor_**

 ** _Cottage in France_**

 ** _Castle in Wales_**

 ** _Castle in Germany_**

 ** _Castle in England_**

 ** _The noble and Ancient house of Black (Current heir)_**

 ** _Inheritance : (rounded to the nearest gallion)_**

 ** _House Potter_**

 ** _Descendant : Harry James Potter_**

 ** _Family Vault : 42_**

 ** _Trust Vault : 718_**

 ** _Heirloom Vault : 87_**

 ** _Inherited by Sirius Black_**

 ** _Status : GodFather_**

 ** _Estimated Value : 521 817 945G_**

 ** _Money : 510 717 947G_**

 ** _Heirlooms and Artifacts : 010 997 817G_**

 ** _Wizenamgot seat 1_**

 ** _Properties :_**

 ** _Black Manor_**

 ** _Castle In England_**

 ** _Cottage in Italy_**

 ** _Business Ownership_**

 ** _Inheritance : (rounded to the nearest gallion)_**

 ** _Noble house of Gaunt_**

 ** _Right Of Conquest : Harry James Potter_**

 ** _Family Vault : 1037_**

 ** _Trust Vault : N/A_**

 ** _Heirloom Vault : N/A_**

 ** _Status : All Known members Deceased_**

 ** _Estimated Value : 171 792G_**

 ** _Money : 171 792G_**

 ** _Heirlooms and Artifacts : N/A_**

 ** _Wizenamgot seat 1_**

 ** _Properties :_**

 ** _House In Surrey London_**

 ** _Inherited by Right of Conquest_**

 ** _Business Ownership_**

 ** _N/A_**

 ** _Inheritance : (rounded to the nearest gallion)_**

 ** _Noble and Ancient house Slytherin, Gryfindor and Ravenclaw_**

 ** _Descendant and right Of Conquest : Harry James Potter_**

 ** _Family Vault : 1_**

 ** _Trust Vault : 3_**

 ** _Heirloom Vault : 2_**

 ** _Inherited by Godric Gryfindor, Rowena Ravenclaw_**

 ** _Right Of Conquest : Salazar Slytherin_**

 ** _Status : Descendant_**

 ** _Estimated Value : 617 917 719G_**

 ** _Money : 207 828 916G_**

 ** _Heirlooms and Artifacts : 410 890 163G_**

 ** _Wizenamgot seat 4_**

 ** _Properties :_**

 ** _(Combined)_**

 **Hogwarts**

 **3 Castles in Scotland (1 per founder)**

 **Cottage in England**

 ** _Business Ownership (Combined)_**

 **12 Percent Gringotts**

 **19 Percent Witch Weekly**

 **42 Percent Daily Prophet**

 **65 Percent Olivanders**

 **100 Percent Chudleu Cannons**

 **4 Percent of Diagon Alley**

 ** _May your enemies burn and your vaults flourish with gold_**

 ** _Gringotts_**

There wasn't any exclamation, nor any signs that showed they had proccesed anything.

 **They had thought that he would be heir of Potter, heir of black and maybe something else.**

6 houses weren't expected, scratch that unheard of. The power balance was unheard of, 5 seats eligible as Noble and Ancient to vote in the wizenmagot.

With the majority any laws could pass, their were originally 7 Ancient and noble houses but it was unanimously voted for the founders to have one. It was a customary rule, not one that any thought would be used.

In total there were Ancient and Noble house of :

Potter

Black

Gryfindor

Slytherin

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Longbottom

Bones

Malfoy

Green grass

Monroe

11 Ancient and Noble houses, with Harry as the heir of five he would need only one more to pass any law he wanted presumedly Sirius or Neville.

Harry However, wasn't thinking of the politics but rather the look on Malfoys face of suprised once reading this

Harry knew one thing, he was probably the richest person in the UK. Money beyond any means.

All members of Noble and Ancient houses hold theas per ministry law, all wizenmagot members were notified.

The Secret was out and the Magical World would be in for a big shock.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _This is the end of the chapter, I've planned for the next few chapters with the "Unknown P.O.V "becoming more important to the story line and the memories they lost._**

 ** _The next chapter will be out soon, PLEASE review, on whatever I don't care. It honestly isn't hard, just tap a few buttons and write and done._**

 ** _If you don't like the story or anything don't read or leave a few tips and I'll improve.Probably. This is one of my first fanfics, anyway enough about me._**

 ** _Enjoy your day. :)_**


	6. Chapter6

**A/N Hello everyone, this serves as a small notice as I have new chapter on a new fanfiction attempt, and yes, the grammar has improved, ever so slightly, I mean, I was like 11 years old when I was writing this. It's a Harry/Daphne romance and adventure, if you just read the first chapter and leave a review, that's more than I could ever ask for. It's called A Chance Encounter. Just know it's appreciated.**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
